


Smooch~

by aquaticEchoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticEchoes/pseuds/aquaticEchoes
Summary: Hinata smooching Atsumu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Smooch~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dejoyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejoyu/gifts).




End file.
